A continuing effort has been made to reduce read noise of charge-coupled devices below the one electron r.m.s. level. However, self-generation of charge internal to the sensor becomes critically important in this effort. During the development of charge-coupled devices, at least a dozen different sources have been identified, for example spurious charge, luminescent amplifiers, etc. All of these generate unwanted charge and accompanying shot noise within a CCD array. One particularly important source is generation of dark current at the Si--SO.sub.2 interfaces, such as that which bounds a back-illuminated CCD. Surprisingly, numerous performance parameters for the back-illuminated buried-channel CCD are intimately dependent on the oxide surfaces that bound the sensor's photosensitive volume. Imperfections at the silicon-silicon dioxide interface can significantly influence CCD performance in areas of quantum efficiency, charge collection efficiency, charge transfer efficiency, read noise, full well capacity, dark current generation, pixel nonuniformity, residual image and high energy radiation damage effects. Although CCD manufacturers strive to fabricate the finest oxide interfaces possible for the CCDs, the resultant interfaces are still far from perfect. Imperfections at the silicon-silicon dioxide interface result in surface states which interact with photogenerated carriers and the generation of unwanted spurious signals, such as dark current and residual charge. It would be desirable to passivate and eliminate front and back silicon-silicon dioxide interfaces with free mobile holes.